


I’ll Give You My Skin

by valenstyne



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, btw Simon's the dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/790928">Gonna Let You Kill Me</a>. This, Simon thinks, could be the start of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Give You My Skin

     There is very little that surprises Simon anymore. He’s not sure if that’s a good thing, but nonetheless it seems to be an inevitable result of living as a fugitive on a pirate ship.

     So Simon’s not surprised when he realizes that despite his best efforts, he is really quite fond of Jayne. After that, admitting he finds Jayne very attractive isn’t particularly difficult. And honestly, Simon isn’t stupid—judging by the way Jayne looks at him sometimes, his feelings aren’t entirely unrequited.

     That being the case, it is not really surprising at all for Simon to be kissing Jayne in the corridor.

     A moment ago, Simon was checking on River before going to bed, and evidently Jayne and Mal had just returned to the ship from the job planetside (which had ended at a tavern, if the distinctly alcoholic smell emanating from Jayne was any indication) because Simon turned around and there Jayne was, moving into Simon’s personal space and calling him _pretty_ and Simon threw any semblance of rationality to the wind and kissed him.  
   
     Now Jayne’s tongue is in his mouth and Jayne’s hands are unfastening his pants, and this is where Simon should be telling him to stop, go sleep it off and they’ll talk in the morning—but if Simon does, that will be the end of it, it’ll become one of those things they never mention again and he’s already spent too many nights alone in his bunk wondering what it would be like to have Jayne’s hands on him to back out now—so instead he pulls back a little and hisses “Touch me.”

     Jayne does, sliding his hand into Simon’s pants and wrapping strong, callused fingers around him and it’s good, _so_ good. Simon moans, lets his head fall back against the wall and shuts his eyes, rocking his hips up into Jayne’s hand. Jayne makes a soft whimpering noise and Simon fists one hand in his hair and yanks him down for another kiss, runs his other hand down Jayne’s chest and then goes for his fly, fumbles with belt and buttons until he’s got Jayne hot and hard in his palm.

     “Please,” Jayne chokes out, and the desperate edge in his voice hits Simon like a physical blow. He’d never have guessed it was so easy to make Jayne beg, but he likes it, likes it a _lot_ , so he teases with the tips of his fingers and draws a low whine from Jayne’s throat. “Yeah,” Jayne says hoarsely, “yeah, yeah, like that—” and then there are no more words, just both of them gasping and the sounds of skin on skin and then Jayne shudders and jerks his hips and spills hot over Simon’s hand and a moment later Simon follows, shaking and flying apart, stars bursting behind his eyes.

     As soon as Simon can think again, he removes his hand from Jayne’s pants and lifts his sticky fingers to Jayne’s lips. Confusion and what might be anger flicker across Jayne’s face and for a split second Simon thinks he’s about to get punched, but instead Jayne takes hold of his wrist and sucks Simon’s fingers into his mouth, licks them clean.

     This, Simon thinks, could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Jayne probably doesn’t see it that way, however, so Simon isn’t surprised that as soon as he pulls his hand away Jayne disentangles himself, mumbles “G’night,” and hurries down the corridor without once making eye contact.

     Simon buttons his pants and strolls to his own room, feeling rather pleased. In spite of Jayne’s quick getaway, Simon can’t imagine that’s going to be the last of it.

     He’s not done with Jayne yet, and he’d be _very_ surprised if Jayne were done with him.


End file.
